Many Happy Returns
by Apapazukamori
Summary: Murata and Ulrike play checkers while the Shinou lurks. It would be just a usual evening, except tonight's rather special. Slice-of-Life, fluff.


**Many Happy Returns**

Murata had his share of odd experiences in life, but he would have to rank playing checkers with Ulrike in the Inner Sanctum of the Shinou's temple to be in one of the higher percentiles. Despite the little priestess' initial horror at being so casual with sacred relics, they had pushed "The Frozen Soil of Hellfire" and "The End of the Land" together, and had just enough space for them to sit on top of them with the board between them. Ulrike had taken to the game quickly, there were similar enough games in Shin Makoku, and Sunday evenings had become their game nights.

Murata let her win more often than not. They were early enough in number of games played that she wouldn't suspect him of doing so. After all, he _was_ smart enough to make stupid moves while still looking smart. Ulrike was always so delighted to win. Ever since her near-disastrous self-splitting incident, Murata couldn't help but try and keep her as happy as he could.

Currently, he puzzled over his next move; one that would leave him open while not appearing to notice. He moved one of his pieces -- black, of course -- to capture one of hers, but left the opportunity for her to jump two of his pieces.

"Again, my Sage?"

The voice so close to his ear, so suddenly, startled him. Ulrike looked up from the board and beamed. "Your Majesty, the Shinou."

Murata rubbed his ear. "Don't do that," he groused without any real venom. "And yes," he glanced to his left and looked the spirit directly in the eye. "We're playing checkers again."

The shade of the Shinou snorted, lips turning up into a wry smile. "I see." He looked toward Ulrike. "Our little one is becoming quite skilled."

She blushed and shook her head. "I'm still learning," she replied, though she clearly glowed under the praise. Murata smiled, his annoyance at the shade's presence ebbing. "But I enjoy the game very much."

"Which is what's important," Murata said as she took the opportunity he'd left open. The Shinou snorted again. "Don't you have someone's dreams to haunt?" he asked as he pondered the board.

"Fortunately not," the shade replied with a wicked grin. "I believe Yuuri's enemies have begun to learn their lesson."

"Or they've just gone to ground, to pop up later."

"Always a pessimist, my Sage."

Murata jumped one of Ulrike's pieces. "Pragmatist."

"And so beautiful."

Ulrike giggled as the teen rolled his eyes. "Are you sure there isn't anyone else you can go annoy?"

"Today, I have saved it all for you."

Murata looked up as the shade moved to stand beside Ulrike, making a show of studying her side of the board. "What makes today so special?"

Ulrike smiled at him. "Why, it is Your Highness' birthday."

"... ah." Murata toyed with one of the captured pieces, tossing it up a few inches into the air and catching it with the same hand. "Just a day like any other, I promise you."

"Now, really..."

He gave her his best disarming smile. "Really, little one, I feel like I've had so many that they've become somewhat unimportant."

The little priestess glanced up at the Shinou's spirit, and the shade shrugged his shoulders. She looked back across the board at him. "But, we always celebrate His Majesty's birthday."

"Well, that's because he's the king," Murata reasoned, rapidly disliking this topic. "His birthday is less about him and more about the country under his leadership. Though I do hear that Sir von Kleist and Cecilie are planning something particularly extravagant this year. Would you like to go?"

She didn't take the bait. Instead, her expression turned sad and almost pitying. In the face of such an expression, it was all Murata could do to remain smiling and turn his attention back to the game. Though he had to be grateful that the Shinou had decided to keep his thoughts to himself for once; for now.

"Your Highness?"

Murata glanced up, hiding his wariness. Ulrike's teeth worried her bottom lip, then she took a deep breath and smiled. "I promise, I will not share the knowledge with anyone else, but nothing would make me happier than for you to let me wish you a happy birthday."

For a moment, he said nothing. Then he chuckled and smiled back at her. "Thank you, Ulrike."

Her smile widened and she clasped her hands together. "You are very welcome, Your Highness." Then, to his surprise, she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek, blushing furiously the entire time.

The expression on his face must have been considerably revealing, because the Shinou laughed out loud at it. "_That_," he said, "was from the both of us."

Murata blinked, then laughed and shook his head. "Still dragging others into your frivolous plans," he said softly. "You never change."

"And though you have, my Sage, there are still those who would gladly suffer such great indignity in order to see you smile."

"You're a terrible influence on her," Murata said as Ulrike giggled, still pink-cheeked. "But thank you."


End file.
